The overall goal of this research project is to determine the role of cyclic nucleotides and protein kinases in RNA synthesis in lymphocytes. The properties of cyclic nucleotide-dependent protein kinases of normal lymphocytes will be compared to those of leukemic lymphocytes. Studies will be performed to determine if phosphorylation of RNA polymerase I occurs under conditions of mitogen stimulation and/or addition of exogenous cyclic-GMP. This project will attempt to analyze the cyclic nucleotide-protein kinase system in normal and leukemic lymphocytes by 1) study of properties of cyclic nucleotide-dependent protein kinases of normal and leukemic lymphocytes, 2) sequential analysis of cyclic nucleotides in lymphocytes exposed to standard mitogens, 3) study of the effect of cyclic GMP on RNA, DNA, synthesis in normal lymphocytes and 4) studies to determine if cyclic GMP mediates phosphorylation of RNA polymerase I in lymphocytes.